


Shopping trip

by Invalid_Username



Series: Herself again [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Username/pseuds/Invalid_Username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella goes shopping, and runs into a soon to be mother :)</p><p>I really am having too much fun writing these :/ Oh well ^-^ Please let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping trip

Alexandra had been growing a lot, almost two now, so she was back here again, picking out clothes. And toys. And anything else she thought her perfect little princess might like. To be honest it was becoming a bit of an issue, but Thomas and his father were happy to pay, so why not indulge her little angel? She was wandering down the aisles in the baby store, picking out a few more pairs of cute little shoes, when she heard the bell above the door ring. This wouldn't be so weird in any other shop, but very few people actually had children below the age of five any more. Not that there weren't plenty of people with partners - in fact, with the amount of love felt reunions going on you'd have thought there'd be _more_ pregnancies. But a lot of people didn't want to have kids in this world, so were being especially careful. And that left Ella and Thomas and their Alexandra, Robin Hood and Maid Marion and their Richard, Tristan and Evaine and their Luna, and about three other couples whose names she could never remember. So, not that many for a town with so many citizens. The person she spotted at the end of the aisle had never been in here before.

She'd never even met the woman before. Okay that was mainly because she was the Dark One's love and Rumplestiltskin creeped her out, but that was neither here nor there. She'd run into Lacey once in the park, when she'd passed out in a tree of all places; that had been an awkward conversation. But now she was looking incredibly lost looking at all the baby products, and apparently (according to Red and her ever-functioning grapevine) the woman had got her memories back again, so perhaps Ella could lend a little help. She edged over, successfully giving Belle a shock when she coughed a small 'Ahem', and waited until the brunette had calmed herself again. Then she received a blinding smile, and offered her assistance. It was greatly appreciated, and as they wandered the shop she asked how far along the other woman was (about 6 months or so, I think), if she had any names picked out (I'm narrowing the list down, but it's a secret), and if she thought she was ready (not in the slightest, especially not to do this alone, but better me than Lacey).

They picked out all the products a newborn would need, such as diapers and blankets and various soft things to fill the crib. A few bibs and a high chair, and a large collection of plastic plates and sippy-cups, for when she grew up a little. A few sets of baby monitors (a few, because Belle had the unfortunate habit of breaking things), and nightgowns that would make late night feeding a little easier. A small playpen for when crawling about became an issue, and a changing station too. Dozens of sets of clothes because Belle would coo over them all, and far too many sets of tiny little shoes and booties. When everything had been picked out (and an adorable little soft-toy key-chain selected from the counter), she went to help Belle load 'Rumple's' Cadillac. When it became apparent driving would be a little difficult for the pregnant (and now tired) woman, Ella called Thomas to come help out.

He came with Alexandra to drive the Cadillac to the pink Victorian, Ella driving his blue pickup. Belle sat in the back of the Cadillac with half of her bags and a laughing Alexandra who insisted on eating her hair. At an awkwardly extended invitation they stayed in the Victorian for a while after delivering the bags of baby things, helping to ferry some into the nursery and others into the kitchen. They stuck around for tea (which was excellently made) and biscuits, and sat in the garden (larger than theirs) as Alexandra went to terrorize the flower beds. They imparted advice on all sorts of things from easing the pregnancy to baby-proofing the house, and left when the sky first started to suggest darkness. For the Dark One's lover Belle wasn't so bad, was in fact a very wonderful person, and Ella could just imagine the wonderful influence she would be on Rumplestiltskin in the future if (it was kinder to think when) he returned. And now with a child of his own on the way he wouldn't have to think about stealing hers.


End file.
